Be careful to what you wish for
by TVDblood
Summary: Leticia, Clara and Allice are best friends who love the tv show "The Vampire Diaries", Leticia hated Elena for killing Kol and wanted to bring him back.Now the three of them are in trouble. It's like people say "be careful to what you wish for".
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in , I hated the fact that Elena and Jeremy killed Kol, so I created this story to post here. I hope you guys like it! **

**Leticia, Allice and Clara are my OCCs. **

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

**Enjoy!**

Leticia's POV

I cried, again, as I watched Kol burning and falling on the ground with the white oak stake in his heart. I would do anything to save him if I had the chance.

"If you don't like this scene why do you keep watching it?" my mother asked and turned off the Tv. "You know, he's just a character Leticia!"

"No, he's not!" I tried to defend him.

"Yes, he is! And put that on your small brain that just think about The Vampire Diaries!" she yelled to me and I felt more tears falling from my eyes.

"You don't understand" I yelled back and ran to my room and I made sure that the door smashed after me.

I had to call my friends now, or I would get crazy alone with my mother in this house. 'Ugh! Where is my cellphone?' I searched around my room and found it under my bed.

"There you are your little devil!" I said to my cellphone "I'm kidding, momma loves you!" I said hugging it. Yes, I am a little sentimental. "Time to call Clara" the phone started to ring "or her to call me" I answered the phone. "Leticia speaking!"

"_I hate my mother!" _I heard Clara saying. _"I'm on my way to your place and you better be there because Allice is on the way too!"_ she said and I laughed.

"I'm here" I said " And you're not the only one mad at your mother…"

"_Wait, you're mad at my mother?" _ she asked and I almost hit my head on the wall.

"For Kol's sake, Clara! I'm mad at my mother, not at yours! Why in hell I would be mad at your mother?" I asked and heard her laughing on the other side of the line.

"_Because she is awkward, strict and don't let me do anything…"_

"Ok, I don't want my mother to hear the conversation so I'll meet you in the garden?"

"_Ok, I can see Allice from here! We meet you in a few! Bye!" _Clara said and ended the phone call.

I turned the lights off. As my bedroom was in the first floor, I could easily get out from the window, so I did without a sound.

The wind of the night was a bit cold, but I could handle it. I was wearing shorts and a long black sleeved shirt. I walked in the grass for a little long waiting for Clara and Allice, but they were taking too long.

I saw a body on the ground, no, two bodies. Then I felt like someone was watching me, I turned I around, no one there.

"Guys, no time for games, I think there's someone here" I whispered "Allice! Clara! Wake up!" I continued trying not to call attention of whatever was near. The feeling came from everywhere now, I tried to look around, the same thing, no one, nothing.

I picked a hard rock from the ground to defend myself, don't blame me it was the only thing I found.

"Whoever you are, I don't want to hurt you!" I said when I turned again, I started to feel dizzy, everything became a blur and then I blacked out.

**Good Life **

I opened my eyes and saw the moon shining bright in the dark sky. My hole body was tired and hurt "What the hell!" I thought. I looked around, it wasn't my garden, but I recognized this place from somewhere.

I got up as fast as I could when I saw that I was in the middle of the street. I heard something from a house nearby.

"I'm sorry, but I've already been invited in!" a really familiar voice yelled and the sound of a door been broken came from the house. The scene came in my mind, I turned and saw the Gilbert house, the door was broken and there were sounds of fight inside.

"Shit!" I said and ran there. It must be a dream. Definitely. But at least I'll have the chance to do the right thing on a dream.

The house was silent now. Kol and Jeremy must be in the kitchen and Elena in the wall. I felt someone grabbing me by the neck, it was Elena, but as soon as she saw what was going to happen in the kitchen she ran there and thrust the knife Kol was holding in his shoulder, he screamed in pain. I had to do something. Fast.

I saw a blue hair brush in the table, picked it and threw it in Jeremy's head making him drop the white oak stake. I ran to the kitchen and took Kol's hand, picked the stake and ran outside as he was still weak because of the vervain. Klaus was watching everything from the porch and was not looking very happy.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked looking at me.

"I'm not your biggest problem right now. But the Bennett witch is on her way and will lock you inside this house if you try to get in" I said, he was about to argue so I interrupted him "Your brother is hurt, take him out of here"

"I can take care of myself!" Kol tried to argue, but his voice was a bit weak.

" Yeah, we could see that a minute a go…" Klaus said harshly. I just don't know if it was with Kol or himself, for not been there to not see his brother in so weak state. Kol didn't reply.

" Let's go! I mean, you two, go!" I said and both of them looked at me.

" And you?" Klaus asked.

"I know the way. I'll be at your place later. Now go!" I said and both of them disappeared.

I started to run as fast as I could, Elena could be anywhere, she was not pleased that I hit her brother with a freaking hair brush.

I kept running for ten minutes, no sign of Elena or Scooby-Doo gang, but I didn't want to risk it. I was already really tired, the mansion was not far now. I could see it from far. I slowed my footsteps, when I was at the doorstep I felt my body been thrown it the wall.

"This is for hitting my brother with a hair brush" I heard Elena's voice talking to me, I didn't need to open my eyes to see her. 'Wake up, Leticia!' I screamed to myself. "And this is for being a bitch!" I felt her hand inside my body, in my heart. I needed to wake up. Then I felt her being pushed away, but it still hurt 'Why I couldn't be a vampire right now?'.

Then I felt a metallic taste in my mouth, blood, I drank it, without seeing from whom I was drinking. I opened my eyes when the person took the wrist from my mouth.

"Kol…?" I said starring at his brown eyes and blacked out. Again.


	2. What is a Swiftie?

Clara's POV

I suddenly woke up feeling my head hurt a little. I remembered walking to Leticia's house, Allice was going too, feeling like someone was watching us and black out.

Opening my eyes I saw the dark sky with the moon shining in it. I was laying someone's garden, so I got up to see if I at least knew who lived in it.

"Oh my Swift!" I said when I recognized the house. It was Taylor Swift's house. I was in Pennsylvania!

"Excuse me, miss. But who are you?" a soft male voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw Daniel Gillies standing behind me.

"OH MY SWIFT!" I yelled and he seemed confused "OMS you are Daniel Gillies!"

"What? No! Who is this guy?" the Daniel's copy spoke "And who are you?"

"I'm not going to answer you!" I said quickly "You can be a rapist dressed like Daniel. Or maybe even a serial killer!"

"Okay, you won. I promise you I'm not a serial killer" he said and I almost laughed. It must be a dream, Pennsylvania and Daniel, or Daniel's copy, both of them hot, it doesn't matter, in the same day. Definitely a dream. "Or a rapist, or hybrid… Or maybe I just have to shut up."

"You know, the last time some hybrid promised a girl that he wasn't a serial killer, she ended up dead ten minutes later" Clara said remembering the episode 1 of season 3 of The Vampire Diaries. " Oh my Swift! Is 13 sighting! "

"Why does everybody in this town has a thing for thirteen?" he asked. Oh my Swift his accent was killing me!

" I guess everybody here is a Swiftie!" I said happily.

"Why in my father's name are you talking about that writer?" Daniel's copy said.

" What? I was talking about Taylor!" I said confused " Taylor Alison Swift, the girl who lives in that house" I continued and pointed to her house "Swifties are her biggest fans! And thirteen is her lucky number…"

"Oh, so that's why people walk around with a thirteen in their hands?"

"Give me your hand and a pen!" I said, he took a pen out of his pocket and gave it to me "Your hand, please?" I asked and he gave me, knowing it was the only way to get my trust and out of this.

"Okay, but you will have to tell your name first!" he said. It is just a dream, so it will not be a problem? Will it? He looked honorable like Elijah, I felt like I could trust him.

"Clara, my name is Clara Abel" I said and gave my hand, he took it and kissed it, I felt the blush in my face.

"Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson at your service!" my jaw cracked open, he probably thought that it was because I'm crazy, what is technically truth, but whatever. He gave me his hand, always keeping his deals.

"I promise it won't hurt" I said smiling starting to draw a thirteen on his hand.

"Oh sweetheart, you will need more than a pen to hurt me" Elijah said with a smirk on his face.

"I know" I said and finished it. "It's done!"

"You did a beautiful thirteen. But not as beautiful as you" I blushed furiously after that.

" I have to say, for an original vampire you must have the worst vision!" I said trying to get that blush out of my face. I saw Elijah tense and I regretted every word in that phrase. I felt my body shock on a wall and a hand on my throat 'Wake up!' I yelled to my conscience.

"How do you know about me?" he said lowly, but yet deadly.

"I…watch…a…tv…show…named…The…Vampire…Diaries…and…y ou…are…there…" I tried to speak, but it was quite difficult with his freaking hand on my throat! Seeing that it was difficult for me to speak, Elijah released his hand but I knew what he was going to do.

"You are going to answer my questions truly and you are not going to escape" I can't believe he just compelled me! In the show is ok, but this sucks!

"I'm going to answer your questions truly and I'm not going to escape" I spoke robotically. "Why did you do that?"

"It was the only way for you to answer me truly, as you've been lying to me!"

"I never lied to you! You never asked me if I knew what you were!" I yelled at him, he stayed silent. Haha, I won an argue with Elijah. I'm a badass. Clara 1, Elijah 0.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm Clara Abel and I don't know why I'm here. I just woke up in Taylor's garden, I don't even know how the hell I got there!"

"How do you know who I am?"

"You appear in the TV show The Vampire Diaries, that's how I know you. I don't know how you are alive as it is a TV show as I said. And clearly, it's not a dream!" I said, I walked and pinched him.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Just to confirm that you are real…" I said and my phone started to ring. It was Allice calling me so I answered it

"_You better be alive! Or I'll kill you Clara!" _I heard she saying and laughed at her.

"Well, I almost got killed, but I'm better now. Where are you?" I asked.

"_I'm at the Salvatore boarding house! I know you don't believe it, but you have to!"_ she said.

"If Elijah wasn't right in front of me I wouldn't believe you…" I said and heard her laughing.

"_In business, do you know where the hell is Leticia? She doesn't answer the phone and I'm starting to get worried…"_

"Okay, so did Elena appear there?" I asked, if we knew the episode they stopped, it was better to know how to deal with people.

"_No, gladly. I can't face that bitch! But I know in which scene I appeared here. Klaus leaving, Damon locked in the basement…"_

"A view to a kill…"

"_Ding, ding, ding. One point to Clara Abel!"_ she said and I heard a male laugh form the other side of the call.

"Who's with you?"

"_Damon Salvatore! And is Elijah being a gentleman?"_

"He is a good company when he is not trying to kill me!"

"_He did that when you, accidently, said something you shouldn't?"_

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"_Same way over here… If you, or Elijah, find something about Leticia, call me, or Damon." _She said laughing.

"Same way if you, or him, find anything. Call me, I don't know about Elijah, so it's just me." I said and when was about to end the call, I looked to Elijah and remembered something. "And Allice, do you think he is dead?"

"_I don't know. It's pretty difficult for him to be alive. Elena might have killed him as you know, Klaus isn't able to get in. I'll just know when they show up. So, yes, he might be dead, but he can be alive. It's confusing!"_ she said , I looked to Elijah again, he looked confused. God, I'll need to explain the mess to him.

"Okay, bye, Allice, see you soon!"

"_Yeah, see you soon Clara!"_ she said and I ended the call.

"Who might be dead, Clara?" Elijah asked looking me in he eye. I couldn't lie, I was compelled.

"Kol…"


	3. Favorite character

**Hi guys! I wanted to thank you for my first reviews! I loved it! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries… Unfortunately… **

Allice's POV

I woke up in something soft, I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a very familiar place. I sat up and saw someone storming out of the house really angry, it was Klaus. I got up and tried to see everything around me, 'Oh my god, I am at the Salvatore boarding house!' I thought.

"How the hell I got here!" I said to myself. I must be sleeping. I walked up and down the house trying to find someone, I mean, Damon. Then I remembered, if Klaus was storming out of the house, Damon is probably in the basement.

I walked there trying not to make a sound, but I knew he was able to hear my heartbeat. I saw the door opened, yup, he was there and I am in 'A view to a kill'.

"Who's there?" I heard him asking, that made my heart speed up. What do I answer? Whatever, I just needed to see him, for real. I walked to him so as he could see my face. "Who are you?"

"Allice, Allice Hale" I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked getting near me, I'll probably get a heart attack now. God, this guy will be the death of me.

"I don't know, in one minute I am with a friend in my other's friend garden, in the other I am in you couch!" I said and he didn't see to buy it. I felt my body shocking in the wall with his hand on my throat. Yeah, it surely was going to happen, but I didn't imagine it was going to be so soon.

" I don't believe you, now answer me, what are you doing here?" he freaking compelled me, ok, it was hot in the show, but come on!

"I don't know! I already told you this, Damon! You didn't need to compel me!" I said weak, as it was hard to breath.

"How do you know me?" he compelled me again.

"A TV show, named The Vampire Diaries, you are one of the main characters. And I'm probably sleeping because I'm meeting my favorite character and he is trying to kill me right now!" I said angrily and released me from his grip.

"I overreacted, but a TV show? Really?" he asked. "What happened there?"

" It's about Elena's life. How she plays with you and your brother, everyone dies for her, and you know… It's pretty much what you guys live!" I said and he seemed chocked. "I know I'm a badass!" I said and he laughed a little, but I could see that he was thinking about something.

"Is she really playing me and my brother?" he asked, I knew he was trying not to show that he was sad, but I knew he was. He loved Elena, this no one could deny it.

"I'm sorry Damon, but I really think she is" I said trying not to make him sadder. "Think a little, she kissed you when she was with Stefan and she was human. She slept with you when she was dating Stefan. And worst, now that she is with you she can't let Stefan go." I said and he looked down. God, I shouldn't have said that, he looked so sad! And I hated to see him sad!

"Okay, changing the topic. Is there someone else like you in Mystic Falls?" he said, and I thanked him mentally for changing the matter.

"I think yes. Clara and Leticia. My best friends" I said "By the way, I'll try to call them… Who knows where they can be!" I said and he nodded. Everyone knows, if you don't answer the phone in Mystic Falls it's because you were kidnapped, or you are dead.

"But just one think, if they're not here, what are you going to tell them?"

"I'll try to convince them… But let's hope first if they answer the phone…" I said and tried to ring Leticia, it rang until it ended in the voice mail. "Shit! Answer the phone bitch!" I said and Damon looked confused, I always called Leticia, bitch since we were kids, and she called me bitch too. I tried more ten times, but she didn't answer.

"It seems that one of your friends is in trouble"

"You think?" I asked sarcastically. "I'll call Clara, maybe she knows where Leticia is…" I said and started to call Clara, she answered it "You better be alive, or I'll kill you Clara!"

"_Well, I almost got killed, but I'm better now_. _Where are you?"_ she asked, I had to tell her, even if she didn't believe me.

"I 'm at the Salvatore boarding house! I know you don't believe it, but you have to!"

_"If Elijah wasn't right in front of me I wouldn't believe you…"_ she said and I laughed, so she was with Elijah.

"In business, do you know where the hell is Leticia? She doesn't answer the phone and I'm starting to get worried…"

_"Okay, so did Elena appear there?"_ she asked, I knew what she was trying to do, Clara was trying to know which episode we are so as we know how to deal with people.

"No, gladly. I can't face that bitch! But I know in which scene I appeared here. Klaus leaving, Damon locked in the basement…"

_"A view to a kill…"_ she said.

"Ding, ding, ding. One point to Clara Abel!" I said and saw Damon laughing near me.

_"Who's with you?"_

"Damon Salvatore! And is Elijah being a gentleman?"

_"He is a good company when he is not trying to kill me!"_

"He did that when you, accidently, said something you shouldn't?"

_"Yeah, why?"_ she asked.

"Same way over here… If you, or Elijah, find something about Leticia, call me, or Damon."I said laughing.

_"Same way if you, or him, find anything. Call me, I don't know about Elijah, so it's just me."_ She said and stayed quiet for a little _"And Allice, do you think he is dead?"_

"I don't know. It's pretty difficult for him to be alive. Elena might have killed him as you know, Klaus isn't able to get in. I'll just know when they show up. So, yes, he might be dead, but he can be alive. It's confusing!" I said, knowing that it's better not to say the name as Elijah was clearly hearing the call. God, Leticia and Elijah won't be happy if he's dead.

_"Okay, bye, Allice, see you soon!"_

"Yeah, see you soon Clara!" I said and she ended the call.

"So… Who might be dead? Kol is going to be daggered, not killed…" he said, so he didn't no about Elena's plan B.

"Elena's original plan is to kill Kol. And she succeeds in the show. So, imagine everyone in the city suffering Klaus vengeance because Elena is being selfish" I said "And if you guys continue this search for the cure, Jeremy will die. Silas will rise, yes he exist. Katherine will get the cure. Elena will turn off and turn herself into a Katherine 2.0." I explained and he seemed chocked.

"So it means that Kol is telling the truth?" he asked.

"Yeah, he is, or was if Elena killed him" I said.

"That sucks" he said " I may not like him, but man, die telling the truth to everybody and no one listen to you. That might suck" he said and we laughed. A silence fell between us for some minutes. "So… You said that I am your favorite character. Is that true?" after he said that I felt my face turning red.

"Yes" I said "My friends and I have our male and female favorite characters… My favorite male is you. Clara's is Elijah and Leticia's is Kol." I said and he had a smirk on his face.

"I guess Elena it's not your favorite female character… So it leaves Blondie, Barbie Klaus, Bonnie, April, Liz and Hayley…" he said.

"It's Caroline, and she's also Clara's favorite girl in the TV show. I mean, now real life, but whatever. Leticia's favorite is Rebekah. As you can see she loves the Originals." I said and he laughed.

"She must be crazy"

"We all are crazy. That's what makes us who are" I said.

"Wow, that was deep!" he said and we laughed.

"Damon…" we heard someone calling, I turned to see Stefan entering in the basement "Who are you?"

"Little brother, this is Allice Hale, a friend of mine" Damon said. Oh my God, he considered me a friend! "Allice, I presume you already know my brother, Stefan"

"Yeah, I know him, but it's a pleasure to meet you Stefan!" I said giving my hand and he shook it confused.

"Excuse me, but how do you know me?" Stefan asked confused and I almost laughed.

"Well, it's a long story that Damon and I will tell later… What were you going to say to your brother?" I asked and Stefan seemed to remember something.

"Damon, Elena tried to kill Kol" he said and I looked to Damon with the 'I told you so' look. "A girl entered in the house and saved Kol…"

"How?" he asked confused.

"She hit Jeremy with a hair brush, hard" Stefan continued. So, Leticia was here. " Elena explained to Bonnie when she got there. Bonnie explained to me what happened when I got there with the dagger" Stefan continued and I started to giggle, but they ignored me.

"How hard the girl hit Jeremy?" I asked.

"Enough to knock him out" Stefan answered and I started laughing and Damon understood why and started laughing with me. "Why are you guys laughing?"

"Because a human girl could knock Jeremy, a hunter, out." Damon said and suddenly stopped laughing. "Shit!"

"What, Damon?" I asked and stopped laughing.

"Elena, she must be after your friend!" he said and I remembered how protective Elena was about Jeremy.

"Leticia! She must be in danger! I need your help Damon! Elena is sired to you she'll listen!" I told and he nodded.

"You'll help them?" Stefan asked and Damon nodded, that made me happy, he was going to help me!

"Give the dagger back to Rebekah, it will be safer with her" I said.

"Do what she told you, brother. She knows what she's doing" Damon said and this time Stefan nodded and disappeared in a flash. "Let's look for your friend!" he said and I nodded.


	4. Where is my cellphone?

**Hi, guys! I'm sorry for not updating soon, I was busy in school homework so, I wrote the chapter in my science notebook, now I'm writing it in here. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

Leticia's POV

I woke up in a soft mattress, too soft to be mine. I took a deep breath 'God, this smell so good' I thought, as I took a deep breath 'I want to stay here all day…'

I turned to the other side of the bed, hugging the pillow that was there, it was so much more comfortable than the one in my bed. I must be at Clara's house, or Allice's. I tried to remember which one I was at last night, but the only thing that came in my mind was both of them on the floor, saving Kol and almost been killed by Elena. 'Shit! It wasn't a dream' I thought and cursed myself for not realizing it before.

'If I am in Mystic Falls…Then, where exactly am I?' My eyes snapped open and saw what exactly I was hugging. Kol, looked so peaceful, and so much hotter than in the show.

"You're staring" he spoke with the voice a little sleepy, what was kind of cute.

"I'm sorry" I said blushing furiously, and let him go.

"Don't be" he said and I felt his arms around my waist, my heart raced. 'What is he doing? He doesn't even know me!' I thought, then I remembered, he is a vampire, he does everything he wants.

"Kol, I think you're scaring the lady…" I heard someone say from the door. I knew the voice and the accent, it was Klaus 'Saved by the hybrid!'

"She didn't seem that scared when she was hugging like there's no tomorrow" Kol said and I could see the smirk growing on his face and the blush growing in mine. So I started imagining Clara dancing Live like there's no tomorrow, and started laughing with the scene in my head. "So, darling, do you care sharing your thoughts?" Kol whispered in my ear, my heart skipped a beat and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Just a foolish thing" I answered trying get away from him before I had a heart attack, but obviously, my plan failed.

"I'll just leave you two alone" Klaus said and disappeared closing the door behind him.

"Are you trying to run, darling?" Kol asked with that smirk that in the show was hot, and here was making me blush all the time.

"I think it's not possible to run while you're lying on a bed with an original making it, clearly, impossible!"

"Now, darling, tell me how do you know what I am? And who I am, for that matter."

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, still trying to get out of his arms before I did something I would regret.

"Are there more people like you?"

"No" I answered, then I remembered that the girls could be anywhere "I mean, yes, but I don't know where they are. By the way, where is my phone?" I asked as I saw it was not with me.

"I'll give it to you after you answer my questions"

"Ok, what do you want to know?" I asked giving up on getting away from him.

"What are you?" he asked, I couldn't blame him for it. "Some random girl appears and saves my life knowing who and what I am, of course I want to know what you are. A witch?"

"No, I'm human."

"How many people were with you?"

"I woke up in the middle of the street alone, but I think there are more two…"

"Who?"

"My best friends, Clara and Allice. And no, they mean no harm to your family or Silas thing. They don't want him alive either. The only thing Clara harm is you sanity"

"Why?"

"She drives everyone crazy, we know each other since we were two. So, I have fourteen years of experience"

"Wow, so how you're not insane?" he asked looking me in the eye, I couldn't look away.

"Who said I'm not?" I asked looking at his deep brown orbs "I saved you, for many people this can be considered insane…"

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Why did you save me?" he asked the only question I didn't want to answer.

"Because it wasn't right" I answered, it wasn't a lie, just a short part of the true.

"I don't believe you" Kol whispered seductively in my ear and I shivered.

"Believe in what you want" I whispered in the same way he did and saw him smirking.

"I like pretty little things with sharp tongues" Kol said and I smirked. I knew he was going to say that. I looked at his face absolving every detail that I could, his face came closer to mine, my heart sped up once again, I was going to have a heart attack if he continued with that.

"Leticia Wate! Don't you dare to kiss Kol bloody Mikaelson without my permission!" I heard a very familiar voice from the door and I turned my head to see Allice with an angry face. Damon and Klaus were behind her with smirks on their faces. 'Argh! Why does everyone has to smirk here?'

"Allice…" I started. One thing about Allice, she never allowed her best friends (me and Clara) date or kiss without her permission.

"Oh, don't Allice me!" she said angrily and came closer to us. "Take your dirty hands of Leticia, dead boy!" and for everyone's surprise, Kol did as she said. I had to admit, sometimes she scared the crap out of me. "And you get out of the bed!" she told me and I did as she said, it wouldn't be a good thing to make her angrier. "Can't you pick up a phone?!"

"I'm sorry! I was too busy running for my life!" I defended myself. "I couldn't tell Elena: Oh, wait a minute! I need to answer the phone, then you kill me!"

"Sorry, I shouldn't be hard to you, I don't even know what happened" she said and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"It's okay. I'm fine" I told her and as stroked her curly dark hair.

"Gosh, I was so scared! And now Clara is freaking out and the way she is, probably making Elijah freak out too!" she said and then I stopped stroking her hair and faced her.

"Wait, she's with Elijah?" I asked laughing and she started laughing with me. "I give three days until he compels her to shut up"

"Four" she said.

"Deal" I said and we shook hands.

"Who's Clara?" Klaus asked confused.

"Our best friend, the craziest person on Earth, she's capable of driving anyone crazy" we said in unison.

"How do you know she's with my brother?" he asked.

"I called her" Allice answered swinging her phone in the air.

"I'm hungry" I said and everyone stared at me "What? I had an almost death experience! Give me some credit!"

"Nobody was complaining" Damon said for the first time.

"Klaus, she's your guest. Do something" Allice started, yes, she was bossy with everyone.

"No, there's no need for that. I can go to the Grill eat something" I told him.

"Your friend is right" Klaus said, "I'll prepare something. Allice, Leticia please feel free to go whatever you want. And Damon, you know where is the door"

"I'm not leaving them alone with you!" Damon said.

"Try anything, I'll rip your heart out and do Leticia's lunch with it!" Klaus threatened him and disappeared.

"His threats are getting old" Damon commented and we laughed.

"Tell me about it" Kol said rolling his eyes. He got off the bed, and just in that moment I noticed that he was shirtless, my jaw dropped. I was thinking of the hypothesis of him being a god instead of vampire.

"I heard that!" Klaus shouted from downstairs.

"Shut up, Nik!" Kol spoke normally as Klaus would hear anyway "Darling, tell me how handsome I am" he said and noticed that I was staring, again.

"Oh, Kol, don't compel the poor girl!" I heard a female voice with a British accent. I knew whom it was before turning to see "And please, dress yourself. We are going to have nightmares until next century because of this vision!"

"You speak like you are any better!" Kol responded.

"Because I am hot! Damon is a living witness!" Rebekah said.

"Yeah, but dogs opinions don't count" he replied.

"Hey!" Damon protested.

"But I want to know, which one of you is Leticia?" Rebekah asked pointing to Allice and me.

"Me. Why?" I asked her. I knew this reality was dangerous. Vampires were real, and lethal, but I couldn't stop fangirling.

"I want to talk to you. In private." She said looking to me, then to the others.

"Yeah, of course" I told her.

"Come on" she said leaving the room, I followed her. We walked through a corridor with some doors and stopped in the end of it, where there was a large door, Rebekah opened it and we entered in it. I felt like Belle entering in Beast's library in the Disney movie because the library was bigger than my house, who was I kidding, it was bigger than Allice's, Clara's and my house all together.

"Wow" was all I could say "You guys read all this?"

"Sometimes I read. Nick not that much. I think Kol and Elijah are the ones who read the most"

"Wait, Kol likes to read?" I asked shocked, this was new.

"Yes, but people doesn't know because he thinks it is not good for his 'bad boy' reputation" she answered rolling her eyes.

"So, you wanted to talk…" I started.

"Yes, who are you, really?"

"Leticia Wate. I'm human, I was born in Brazil, then moved to New York" I told her "I met Clara in the airplane going to New York, she moved to the same street that I did and Allice was our neighbor"

"How old were you guys"

"Clara had just turned three, I was still two and Allice was two"

"And how old are you now?"

"Sixteen, Allice too. Clara turned seventeen two weeks ago"

"How much do you know about my family?" she asked sitting on a couch and I sat in another across the room knowing she won't have any problem listening to me.

"A lot, but not everything" I answered "I'm sorry about Henrik and Finn. I know more about you and Klaus than Kol and Elijah"

"And about the rest of the people in this city?"

"Pretty much everything" I answered "Damon, Stefan and love triangles. Elena playing with both of them, making everything goes for her best. Bonnie and her magic, Tyler on the run, Caroline trying to shut out Klaus, but can't because she finds herself trying to forgive him. I can continue, but it would take a lot of time"

"I know, so how do you know all this?"

"It's unbelievable story that I want to tell only once," I told her and she looked like she was about to say something "That's why I would prefer to tell it for everyone together, but they are probably listening to our conversation"

"No, Elijah asked to a witch to make this room sound proof in case of someone wanting to talk in private" she told me.

"Elijah always knows what to do" I commented and she nodded.

"How did you get here?"

"Honestly, I don't know. The last thing I remember is quarreling with my mother…"

"Why, may I ask?" she asked and I started giggling.

"Right now, the reason is actually funny" I told her "We were quarreling because I didn't accept the fact that the Gilberts killed your brother"

"But he didn't die, you saved him" she seemed confused.

"You will understand it later" I told her laughing. And then I realized. I finally got what I wished. "I saved him"

"Yes, you did. I wonder why"

"It didn't feel right. It wasn't fair. It isn't fair that they can't lose anyone, but they think that you and your family deserve it!" I told her.

"You are the first person the ever defend my family without no one asking or compelling you to" she seemed socked and I walked to her "Why did you risk your life to save my brother, my family if you know what we have done?"

"Because Elena doesn't have the right to decide who lives or who dies. Who stays or who leaves" I think the last part was more for me than to her, but I refused to think about _her_.

"Thank you" she whispered "For saving my brother and defending my family through all we had done"

"You're welcome" I said and she hugged me. She needed a friend and I'll make sure she'll have "If you need a friend, you can always talk to me, Clara or Allice, she is a little bossy, but she's a great friend" I saw her eyes shining with what I said.

"You can always come to me when you need too" she said smiling.

"Right now what I need is food" I said and she laughed.

"Let's go" Rebekah said and we left the library.

"Finally! Clara said that she'll be here in two hours!" I heard Allice say from behind me "Caroline is here"

"Why?" Rebekah asked. True, what would she be here?

"Stefan told her what happened, then she got angry about Elena's stupidity and came here to see if everything is okay. I don't know why" she told us, but when she looked at me in the eye I knew what she was thinking, it must be something like *Klaroline is happening*

"If you know the people here as much as Leticia, you know why" Rebekah said with an evil smirk on her face, Allce was going to say something, but Bekah put her finger in her lips indicating to us stay quiet. Then picked a paper, a pen and started to write.

(Rebekah,_Leticia,_**Allice**)

Nik and Caroline are on the kitchen. What about a prank?

_Hell yeah!_

**I'm in! What are going to do?**

Do any of you have an iPod? My battery died…

**Mine too.**

_My phone is with Kol. Perhaps you can get it._

Wait here

Rebekah wrote and disappeared. Allice and I waited there, something flashed near us. Damon appeared behind Lice.

"Bu" he whispered in her ear making her let a small scream, she turned around and slapped him hard.

"Dick" she murmured. Then I felt a breath in my neck, I shivered. All I could smell was his sent, I was paralyzed.

"Kol" was the only word that left my mouth and I closed my eyes.

"Leave her alone brother!" I heard Rebekah whisper and slap him in the back of the head.

"Since when do you defend her?" he asked turning to her and I could finally come back to reality. I breathed deeply, his sent was still strong. 'God! This man will be the death of me!'

"Since she's nice! Now shut up!" Bekah replied. She looked between me and Kol suspiciously.


	5. Yes? No! No? Yes!

**Like Leticia said in the previous chapter, the only thing that Clara harms is your sanity. I mean, everyone's sanity. I'm trying to update as soon as I can, but school is making it impossible to me. So, here is another chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

**I do not own TVD only Leticia, Clara and Allice.**

POV Clara

Elijah and I were in the road for hours. I slept most part of the trip, which I was kind of scared as I talk in my sleep. I opened my eyes, we didn't arrive at Mystic Falls yet.

"You think I'm hot?" he asked me and I froze. What the hell did I say when I was as sleep?

"NO!" I yelled "just…no!"

"So you don't think I'm hot." he said with a sad/awkward face

"No! I didn't mean that! I mean, yes!" I said confused.

"So… you think I'm hot?"

"It's Leticia's fault!" I said "Why the swift are you asking me this?"

"You told me" he said looking at the road.

"When?" I asked afraid. I knew that if I fell at sleep it wouldn't end well. For me.

"You were like: Oh my God, Elijah is so hot" he said and I felt my cheeks turning red. I wonder what was his reaction when I said that.

"I have a cousin called Elijah" I lied. He took off the compulsion when we entered in the car, so I could lie to him now.

"You think your cousin is hot…?"

"Hell, no! I don't even have a cousin named Elijah" I told him.

"You just said that you have one!" he replied. But I could see that he was enjoying my confusion

"What do you want me to say?" I asked impatient.

"If you think that I am hot or not!" he said.

"It's Leticia's fault. Just like Jacob's hotness is her fault" I said blaming Leticia for thinking like this.

"So she's Jacob's mother?" he asked and I laughed.

"No! She's sixteen! Jacob from Twilight, the story about those sparking vampires. She talked about his hotness all the time, now I think his hot"

"Why are you blaming her for something you think?"

"Because when you have no one to blame, you blame Leticia." I said like it explained everything. It's what I do. "How much time it will take till we get on Mystic Falls?" I changed the topic.

"We're already here" he said parking the car in front of the Mikaelson mansion. I didn't notice we had already arrived, I must have been really worried about him not discovering that I thought that he was hot.

"Leticia better be okay, or I'll find a way to kill Klaus if he have harmed her." I told him getting out of the car.

"Okay, but I'll check on Kol first" Elijah had called Klaus to know if anything happened to Kol when I told him what I knew.

"Fine" I said and we got in.

My words to describe what I saw was 'What the Fuck?!'

Caroline was in Rebekah's back pulling her hair and the other blonde trying to get the other girl off her, Klaus was running after Kol with a dagger in his hands. Damon was dancing with Allice while Leticia was singing on a table 'Feel so close' by Calvin Harris.

The house was literally upside down. Klaus finally got Kol and daggered him. Leticia drank a bit of Vodka, Damon and Allice were drinking too. Elijah tried to call their attention, but nothing worked. Rebekah was now fighting with Klaus. And with that Elijah punched a wall finally getting their attention. Suddenly everyone stopped, what was kind of creepy.

"What the fucking hell is happening here" Elijah said and everyone looked chocked. Except Kol, that was now lying on the cold and hard ground, daggered. I laughed at my Swift thoughts.

"Now, he's lying on cold and hard ground…" I started to sing and Leticia started too.

"Ohhh ohhh trouble, trouble, trouble ooooh" she sang. Yup, she must have drank a lot.

"Not a good time Clara" Elijah said serious and I stopped.

"Oh it's always a good time ooooh, oh, oh, oh" Leticia sang over the table laughing pretending that the bottle of Vodka was a microphone.

"Leticia you're out of yourself…" I started, but she cut me off.

"And if I lose myself tonight! It will be you and I!" she sang pointed to Kol and herself. She was not going to take anything seriously.

"He's dead. You know that, right?" Damon asked her.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sing!" she yelled.

"No, you shut up! Elijah is trying to speak!" I yelled back. I saw him smirking by my side.

"No!" she complained "He's boring"

"No he is not!" I said and everyone stared me.

"Yes he is" She said again.

"Oh, but you don't think that when you're talking about his body…" Elijah stared at Leticia shocked.

"WHAT!? But Kol is way hotter than him!"

"Can you all please shut up because I want to hear Elijah" Klaus said with his cute accent and helping Caroline to get up. I didn't even notice that she was on the floor.

"Undagger Kol" Elijah said staring Klaus, who seemed to regret what he said earlier.

"He was…" Klaus started to complain.

"Undagger him" he repeated authoritarian.

"But…"

"Now" okay, mental note: Don't get Elijah on his authoritarian side. It's scary.

"Fine!" the hybrid said and walked to their younger brother. Leticia went right after him. She sat down on the floor and put Kol's head on her lap while Klaus undaggered him.

"Happy?" he asked to Elijah.

"Very" Leticia answered staring at Kol while he turned back to his normal color.

"That bloody bastard" we heard him saying.

"Wakey, wakey, Koly bear" Leticia said playing with his hair.

"Are you drunk?" he asked her opening his eyes.

"No" she said smiling.

"YES" everyone said at the same time.

"I didn't know you guys became a coral while I was daggered. By the way, how much time did I spend daggered?"

"Two minutes" Leticia answered making circles in his chest. Yes, she was totally drunk.

"Remember me to not let you drink alcohol in the morning anymore drunk girl" I said getting her away from Kol before she did something regretful.

"No, I want Kol! Eu quero o Kol!" she spoke in English and then in Portuguese.

"Okay, we know that L." I said as she tried to walk to him again, but I held her. "No, you are staying here"

"But…"

"Sit on the couch" I ordered to her. She crossed her arms over her chest "Stop being a brat and sit" she did as I said and she stood scowling "Continue Elijah."

"What is going on right here?" he asked serious.

"Ask Rebekah" Damon said and sat on the couch with Leticia and Allice.

"Why me? Blame Leticia!" she cried pointing to the girl that was mumbling something that sounded like 'Koly bear, koly bear, my kolwala bear'

"Told you so" I said to Elijah that seemed stunned by everyone blaming Leticia.

"I'm still waiting for the answer"

"It was just a silly prank that Nik and Caroline took way too seriously!" the blonde original answered.

"It was not funny!" Caroline told Elijah. And he seemed to understand everything, well, me too. Two vampires with a bad temper and prank. Bad combination.

"I don't even want to know" I said "Damon how much did the girls drink?"

"I lost count after the forth bottle" he answered. My jaw fell.

"Forth…Bottle…?" I asked chocked. It explained why Leticia was so drunk. I felt the anger rising in me "Do you know how old are them?"

"Seventeen?" he asked.

"Sixteen! They are now more drunk then I thought it was possible! You should be more responsible! After all you are the one with 169 years old!" I started to tell him off " You know how many healthy problems it can bring to them? I guess not as you are a vampire and don't need to worry about that! But NO! You have to let them drink until they can don't even think straight!" I yelled and pointed to Leticia.

"Marry me Koly bear?" she asked Kol and he nodded. "YAY! Koly bear is going marry me! Did you hear that Lice! I'm going to get married! How many children do you want Koly bear?" she asked, he seemed to be having a lot of fun with her mental state.

"Thirteen Koly bears, darling" he answered and she hugged him.

"Please, don't tell he's drunk too!" Elijah said and then turned to me remembering the NUMBER Kol just said. "Not again…"

"THIRTEEN! Elijah, did you hear that? Thirteen!" I said to him and he face palmed.

"What do you want thirteen children too?" he asked.

"Only if it's with you!" Leticia said and everybody turned to me as my face turned red.

"No!" I said.

"So you don't want thirteen children?" Elijah asked. He was doing this again!

"Yes, I mean, I want thirteen children" I said and could see everyone watching us like a Ping-Pong game. "Oh! Stop doing this Elijah! Is really confusing!"

"So you what? Think I'm hot and want to have thirteen children with me?" he asked and I probably looked like a tomato.

"It's Leticia's fault!" I yelled.

"You're not going to say anything?" Kol asked L.

"Nah! You'll get used to it!" she answered making circles in his chest. AGAIN!

"See! She doesn't mind!" I assured him. "Allice do something!"

"She wants you!" she said and Damon laughed.

"No! About L and Kol!" I pointed to the two on the couch laughing. "Rebekah, do I want him?"

"Yes?" she asked/answered confused.

"Why is everybody is against me?" I asked.

"I'm not against you" Elijah said.

"No, you are making me freaking confused!"

"It's not my fault if you think I'm hot!"

"Yes, it is!"

"You just admitted it!" he said smirking.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!" everyone said and I turned to them in disbelief.

"Okay, I think you're hot! Happy?" I gave up.

"Very" he whispered in my ear making me have shivers down my spine.

"Okay. Let's get this place cleaned up! Allice, help me with Leticia please!" I said holding Leticia by the shoulders she couldn't stop laughing.

"No, ask Elijah!" she said and my jaw fell again.

"Why is everyone throwing me to Elijah?" I asked in disbelief. I could see Elijah holding back a laugh.

"Because!" she answered. I looked around the room, but the only ones left were me, Kol, Elijah and Allice. Damon and the others left, cowards.

"Do you still think I'm hot" Elijah asked making puppy eyes.

"Yes. I know you are hot, but it's not like I'm going to say it every single minute" I admitted.

"I knew it!" he said and this time I laughed this time.

"Elijah, can you take her to a bathroom. I need to have a word with Kol" I told him. Allice left the room knowing that I would like to talk to him in private.

"So, you wanted to tell me something…" Kol started.

"Yeah. If you noticed Leticia is a bit obsessed about you, so if you ever hurt or even think about hurting, or making 'you know what', or playing with her feelings. I'll hunt you down and I don't care if she will stay mad at me, or even hate me, but I'll kill you" I said and he looked a bit chocked about what said. I left the room looking for Elijah. "Elijah, where are you?"

"Over here!" he yelled from a room upstairs. I ran up and found him in a large and very old-fashioned room. It just could be Elijah's

"Here!" he spoke from the bathroom. He was washing Leticia's face with cold water.

"I'll do this" I told him. He left the room and I started of her clothes and opened the shower. I helped her to take a shower, she was already sober enough to think straight. "Here" I gave her a towel that Elijah told me to give her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "It started with one. I thought I could control myself, but clearly, I couldn't."

"I know" I said gently and helped her to put her clothes on, she was sober, but a little bit dizzy.

"No, you told me not to drink anymore last time because I couldn't control myself. I should've listened to you"

"Look L. It's okay. You are okay. You just thought you could control yourself. It's nothing" I assured her.

"Thank you. For taking care of me Clara" she thanked me with a small smile.

We entered in Elijah's room, he was reading in his bed and listening to a very familiar song Kiss me by Ed Sheeran.

"Oh my God! Elijah, are you a Sheerio?" Leticia asked lying in his bed taking the book from his hands "Pride and Prejudice! I love this book!"

"What's a Sheerio?" he asked her.

"Like a Swiftie, but for fans of Ed Sheeran" I answered lying next to them.

"I'm going to die alone" Leticia said closing her eyes "With twenty-six cats"

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"Thirteen for me and thirteen for Clara" she answered passing the pages of the book.

"Why did I even ask?" he asked and we laughed.

"We are going to live alone with 26 cats baking cookies at night" I said as the music played.

"You don't need to, I can live with you" he said and I could see Leticia smirking.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone. You know…" she said standing up "I'm going after my food that I didn't eat… And please, don't make a lot of sound" she said going to the door. Oh, I was going to kill that girl. "And use condoms" she said closing the door laughing.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled to her with my face turning red.


	6. Where's my food

POV Allice

Damon and I were cleaning the kitchen while Klaus and Caroline were cleaning the leaving room. Kol and Rebekah were organizing everything that was out of place in the house so, probably everything.

Damon suddenly started laughing and I heard Clara shouting a 'Shut up' to someone.

"What happened?" I asked to him and heard the others laughing too.

"Ask Leticia" he answered and Leticia came laughing to the kitchen.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"Why are you assuming that I did something?" she asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, maybe because you always do something" I answered and she seemed to think, then nodded in agreement.

"Okay, maybe, just maybe, I've told Elijah and Clara not to make too much noise and to careful…" my jaw dropped open and Damon started laughing again.

"I'll tell you, for a sixteen year old girl you know how to make trouble" Damon said laughing.

"She didn't even start" I told him.

" I need to see Elijah flirting with a sixteen year old chick" Damon said.

"She's seventeen" Leticia and I spoke at the same time.

"You seem older" he told Leticia.

"I know, right?!"She said, "When I was twelve people thought I was my seventeen year old cousin. By the way, where is my food?"

" I don't know! Ask Klaus" he said.

"Klaus! Where's my food?" Leticia shouted and Damon covered his ears.

"Please don't shout we all can here you talking normally!" Rebekah shouted back from somewhere.

"Shouting is cool! Where's my food Klaus?" she shouted again.

"Ask Kol!" Klaus shouted and I felt like I was having a Clara moment.

"Why the hell is everyone shouting?!" Kol shouted entering in the kitchen.

"But you're shouting too!" Leticia shouted.

"But I'm the one with a hell of a headache!" he lowered his voice. "Where's that drunk girl who asked to marry me?"

"She can think straight now" Leticia answered "And I wouldn't marry you" well, I knew it was lie, but I didn't say anything

"Okay, I'll just ask one of the million girls who would be loving to marry me to do it" he said and I could see a sparkle of jealousy in Leticia's eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Go for one of them!" she said harshly "Or maybe after all of them. OH oh oh I really don't care, oh oh oh I really don't care" she sang for him "Isn't it all you want? Get the girls in your bed?" she asked and he was speechless. "That's what I thought. I'll go to the Grill." She said leaving the kitchen and we followed her speechless. Kol caught her arm.

"You can't go around town with the doppelganger trying to kill you!" he said and she turned to face him, there was anger all over her face.

"Oh, don't pretend you care honey" she with a fake smile on her face and got out of his hold. "I'm going to the Grill. I'll be back in three hours. If I don't come back in this time, then you go searching for me. Okay?" we nodded, I was too much chocked to say a single thing. Leticia opened the door and simply left.

Everyone was shut, no one dared to say anything. It was like a game. Kol looked at me, I looked at Damon, Damon looked at Klaus, Klaus looked at Caroline, and she looked at Rebekah, who looked at Kol. Then, it changed, and then again. The tension was thick.

"I'll go after her" Kol said picking his jacket on the couch.

"She'll be furious if you go!" I warned him.

"I think I can handle it" he answered.

"You don't know what she does when she's angry!" I said.

"The white oak stake is with Nik, she can't kill me" he said and left the house.

"Good luck!" I shouted knowing that he would hear me.

"What's up?" Clara asked walking down the stairs with Elijah following her.

"Leticia is angry" I answered.

"That's bad" she said. "Did anyone go after her?"

"Kol" we all answered together.

"Well, I hope none of us see her in the next twenty two hours" she said joining us in the living room.

"Why twenty two?" Elijah asked her.

"Because said so!" she said "And because of Taylor's song"

"I don't even know why I didn't think of that" Elijah answered.

"Anyway, we need to think about Leticia's birthday" I said and everyone turned to me.

"When?" Rebekah asked.

"One week" Clara answered.

"We're going to make the best party EVER!" Caroline said and Rebekah nodded.

"But no drinking!" Clara said pointing to both of them

"Clara! Stop being such a party pooper!" I said and she glared daggers at me. "It's a party! I promise I won't drink until it!"

"Fine!" she gave up and I smiled.

"Yay!" Caroline yelled happily and hugged the first person she saw. Klaus.

"You owe me twenty dollars!" Clara whispered in my ear.

"Shut up!" I whispered back.

"Give me my money!"

"Later!"

"Now!"

"Later!"

"Now!"

"Why are you arguing for money?" Klaus asked, I had to admit, his accent was really cute, but I wouldn't tell him that.

"Because… Clara, you're the one who want the money, explain!" I told her smiling and she glared daggers at me again.

"Bitch!" I saw her murmuring and I smiled and blew her a kiss.

"I know you love me Swiftie"

"Shut up Potterhard"

"I'm waiting" Klaus said and I rolled my eyes and I could see Damon doing the same.

"They know Klausy" Damon said and we could see that we were pushing his buttons.

Klaus was going to reply something when his phone started to ring, he answered immediately.

"Brother, any news?" he asked, I was sure it was Kol as Elijah was near Clara. "What? Are you sure you don't know her?" there was silence for one minute "Send me a picture, I'll ask them. I'll call if they know anything" Klaus said and hang up the phone.

"What happened?" Clara asked alarmed.

"Do you happen to know this girl?" he asked and showed us a picture of Leticia with a familiar girl at the Grill.

The girl had tanned skin and perfect curly brown hair, she was with sunglasses even inside the Grill. She was wearing a white t-shirt with drawing of skulls in it, black leather jacket, black pants and boots. I was sure that it was _her._ Clara stared at me and I nodded in agreement.

"How did she find us?" I asked Clara.

"I don't know! She's supposed to be across the country in a camp!" I answered her.

"Wait, you guys know her?" Klaus asked and we nodded.

"Who is she?" Rebekah asked looking at the picture in Klaus' phone.

"Her name is Ally Wate." Clara told them in a serious tune.

"Wait, is she…?" Rebekah started, but I interrupted her.

"She's Leticia's half sister" I told them and the room went silent.


End file.
